The Fryguy Show (Season 6)
Season 6 is sixth season of The Fryguy Show. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Charles Martinet as Fryguy *Sherri Stoner as Jeanson *Kath Soucie as Lina Volt *Toborr Kristina Tomlinsen as Sharteneer *Jen Tolley as Donna Silenter *Chris Wiggins as Dr. Lazertag *Bob Dermer as Leslie Silenter *Susan Roman as Lady Neaforce *Billie Mae Richards as Mini Fryguy *Colin McFarlane as Evil Freekamer Genie *Don Francks as Jude the Big Evil Guy *Luba Goy as Shanti Fryguy *Ellen Ray Hennessey as Sophie Mancini *Walker Boone as Rudy Mancini *Lynette Gillis as Lily Punkey *Daran Norris as Dilliam Rudgers *Len Carlson as Little Bad Wersent *Dan Hennessey as Dylan Rudgers *Hank Azaria as Rude Rullops *Jenny Olword (High Frolics) *Alesha Purdy (Love Rhymes) *Pamela Samson (Special Sharteneer) *Rosse Samson (Special Sharteneer) *Robert Harley (Lina Volt's Cleaning Hero) *Jessie Harley (Lina Volt's Cleaning Hero) *Timmy Empire-Johnson (The Lost Empire) Episodes # Instages Enough/Main Lines Stubborn (March 3, 1990) # A Day Without Rudy Mancini/The Tales of Atlantico (March 10, 1990) # Frustration Fields/Foney Fables (March 17, 1990) # Puzzle & Dragons (March 24, 1990) # Midnight Horrors/Trip to The Cloud (March 31, 1990) # High Frolics/The Sharteneer Unplugged (April 7, 1990) # Lady Neaforce's Sweetest Doom/Disgusting in the Deep (April 14, 1990) # Replaceable in The Bet/The Menace On The Jewel (April 21, 1990) # The Totally Funny It's Doom/Donna Silenter's Internet Chaos (April 28, 1990) # City Slickers/Manhattan of The Deep (May 5, 1990) # Fool Me/The Cardcaptor Lady Neaforce (May 12, 1990) # Mountain of Madness/Fryguyland's Surprise Day (May 19, 1990) # Reality Bites/Love Rhymes (May 26, 1990) # The Saved it's Doom/Littlest Biggest Fun (June 2, 1990) # The Last Standing/Moving Them With You (June 9, 1990) # Same The Detective Without You/The Great Red Mushroom Exposure (June 16, 1990) # Pray Everything/Special Sharteneer (June 23, 1990) # Something About Us The Know What Looking Doom/The Show Accident Right (June 30, 1990) # Magical History For You/Today It's My Life (July 7, 1990) # Fryguyland Sweetest Like You/House Busters (July 14, 1990) # The Life Wish/Let's Stronger Of This (July 21, 1990) # Smartest Way/Fryguys Chronicles (July 28, 1990) # Spending With Tour Enemies/Bones After Locked You (August 4, 1990) # Loyality Embarrassed/The Girl Who Spending My Time (August 11, 1990) # The Loud Tower/Then Hours When Your Competition (August 18, 1990) # Sharteneer and Donna Silenter The Princesses/Lina Volt's Cleaning Hero (August 25, 1990) # Midnight Tomboys Doom/All in Fryguys Opposited (September 1, 1990) # Megazord Adventures/The Lost Empire (September 8, 1990) # Take My Breathing Life/The Last Founding by Little Bad Wersent (September 15, 1990) # Who's Bad Evil Freemaker Genie/Enemies Supposed (September 22, 1990) # Saturday Of The Meeting Me Tonight/Fryguys Ultimate Challenge (September 29, 1990) # Evil Freemaker Genie's Powerful International Life/Black Williams (October 6, 1990) # Nothing About Then Fryguys/The Long Hunters (October 13, 1990) # Leslie Silenter's Love Falls Then/The Unmasked Without You (October 20, 1990) # The Vacation of Smartest Ways/Agent Time (October 27, 1990) # An Amazing Time Machine For Everyone/For The Smarts Everywhere You (November 3, 1990) Gallery Fryguy.jpg Jeanson.png Lina Volt.png Sharteneer.png Donna Silenter.png Leslie Silenter.png Lady Neaforce.png Mini Fryguy.png Sophie Mancini.png Lily Punkey.png Category:The Fryguy Show Seasons Category:Seasons